It's Over, Isn't It?
by TalkingSalad12
Summary: Rose is pregnant. Pearl thinks about their relationship as she tries to come to terms with her disappearing. One-shot. sequel to Full of Fear, But no Regrets


It's Over, Isn't It?

Pearl sat behind the broken off hand of the temple. She couldn't risk being seen in the temple, least of all by Rose. She did the only thing she could do, cry. Rose was pregnant and when the time came to give birth, Rose would disappear. Her gem was going to sustain the baby, not her. Rose was leaving… forever.

Pearl never thought this could happen. Yes, Rose and Greg had gotten close… closer than any of the other men before. But Pearl tried to endure it. _It was temporary_ , she told herself. She just had to wait it out. Greg would age and die, and Rose would be single again. But not this time, they wanted something that would last forever. And since an eternal relationship was impossible, Rose decided to give Greg a baby.

Pearl was in so much pain. She felt abandoned, cheated, and betrayed. But for all her pain a part of her felt, that this was her own fault. Pearl never tried to pursue a romantic relationship with her leader. Of course, the though had appeal. Being with her, maybe even as a permanent fusion like Garnet, but she also believed Rose would always be there. Yes, there were men occasionally with Rose, but they were temporary, she never really took them seriously. The men came, left, and died. Rose was always there, and even though she didn't look at Pearl romantically, she also knew she was special to her; as Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond.

Before the gem war, before Earth, Pearl was the one who was there for Pink. Pink would get upset, because the other Diamonds looked down on her and she wanted someone to listen to her. At first it was out of duty. Sometimes Pearl even just stood there and nodded and tuned her out. Then they got into other conversations; sometimes they were small and lighthearted, then she even asked Pearl opinions about how homeworld was ruled, or how the structures should be built. Pink didn't treat her like a servant, she treated her like a friend. And for a Pearl, that made her feel like everything.

Pearl knew from the beginning that Pink was different, not because she was smaller than the other Diamonds. When she had Pearl made, she had all the colors of the authority placed into her. Her skin was forever white, but every time she reformed her clothes were made up of yellow, blue, and pink. The other diamonds made their Pearl's in their color alone and would try to make them have a similar appearance to their masters. And they certainly didn't get into casual conversations with their Pearls.

Then Pink finally got a colony of her own. Pearl always hoped she would finally receive the respect Pink wanted. To finally be on equal terms with the other Diamonds, but then things changed. Pink came to love the life on Earth. She came to love humans. Pearl wouldn't have said she loved them, but she didn't hate them either, so she agreed with the thought of trying to save them. However, there was an issue. Pink wanted to stop colonizing and she knew that the authority would never let her stop. Pink at first tried to preserve the human race by putting them in a zoo, but Pink couldn't take the screaming and tears anymore, so she shapeshifted as one of her Quartz and started the rebellion.

That is when things changed more drastically. Gems didn't treat her like a Diamond they treated her like an equal. Pink came to love it. Secretly, she hated being a Diamond. The other Diamond's treated her like a child, and the other gems spoke to her with either fear, or too much respect. It was why she talked to Pearl, secretly Pink was lonely. They worked together to create the rebellion, for a time playing both sides. Pearl did feel bad deceiving everyone, but not only did this rebellion help Pink, it helped Pearl. If they won, they wouldn't be servant and master anymore. They could be on equal level and not have to hide it from everyone, like they did from the authority. And to Pearl, no matter what form she took; Rose, Pink, she was beautiful to her.

She helped her stage Pink's shattering. When homeworld evacuated she thought they won. Then the bright light came. Most of her new friends, ones who treated her like a friend and not a servant, were corrupted. They were twisted into monsters, with no memory of who the were before. Rose put on a strong face, but Pearl knew, she blamed herself.

Regardless, homeworld left and never bothered Earth again. Rose, Pearl, Garnet, then eventually Amethyst gathered the corrupted gems, so that Rose could heal them some day. But now, even that was impossible.

Rose was giving up her life for her baby. Pearl knew everything about her. Her favorite flower, her favorite food, what type of gem she truly was. But now, she felt like she didn't know Rose at all. Why was she giving her life up for this man? Why was she giving up on everything they worked for? Why was she leaving her?

Pearl was so hurt and confused. She was angry at Greg, angry at Rose, and angry at herself. Maybe if Pearl told Rose how she felt about her a long time ago, she could have prevented this. Maybe if she didn't stage the shattering they could have found another way. But it was too late now.

She looked up at the sun setting over the water, "It's over… Isn't it?"

 **I still believe in Rose/Pink, but I also feel bad for Pearl. I admit, she put her through a lot of pain. Yes, Pearl was trusted the most. But because of that trust Pearl fell in love with her. One that Rose never realized. I'm aware Rose didn't ask Pearl to love her, and everyone is free to be with who they want. But I also think Pearl should have told her. Even if Rose didn't think of her that way, maybe Pearl would have had some closure when Rose disappeared.**


End file.
